1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable water bottle, cup, and dish assembly for humans and pets; and more particularly, to a water bottle having a delivery cup and dish removably attached thereto, the water bottle and/or the delivery cup and dish being insulated, and thereby being especially well suited for use by humans and pets, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor activities, especially in hot temperatures, require adequate hydration of pets, as well as pet owners. It is oftentimes difficult to provide adequate hydration to a pet, as the pet owner must either carry a dish or bowl, or attempt to deliver the water to the pet by pouring the water from a bottle into the pet's mouth or onto the absorbent ground. Inconvenience also can result when the pet owner becomes thirsty and must drink from the mouth of the water bottle, often times resulting in spillage or wetting due to condensation accumulation dripping from the bottle. It can be highly cumbersome and inconvenient to carry a water bottle, drinking cup, and a dish or bowl when performing outside activities, such as walking, jogging, or hiking. Water bottle's heretofore disclosed and utilized for humans and pets fail to provide a convenient, efficient manner in providing portable water bottles having both a cup and a dish in close proximate thereto. That is to say, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide a portable assembly, wherein the drinking cup is integrally housed on the exterior of the water bottle, and wherein the water bottle is in turn integrally housed within the water delivery dish so that both the cup and the dish are conveniently available for providing optimal water consumption by the pet owner and the pet. Moreover, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide an optional insulated water bottle or insulated water delivery cup and/or dish so that the water housed within the bottle can maintain a constant temperature for a given period of time, thereby, for example, providing a thirst quenching cool drink on a hot summer day in the middle of a forest during a hike.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,783 to Finnegan discloses an animal watering device and method for automatically supplying pets with water as a large water vessel is connected to a drinking vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,582 to Duckworth discloses pet feeder for holding food and/or water dish for pets, adapted to help keep pets from scattering their food or splattering their drink out of their dishes. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,974 to Frohlich discloses a combination pet water bottle and bowl broadly comprising a molded plastic vessel capable of retaining water having a flat wall and a second wall having a bowl depression therein. However, none of these water delivery apparatuses can feasibly provide hydration while doing activities, as the water bottle and bowl combinations are not conceivably portable as the apparatuses would be too bulky and cumbersome to carry while walking. Moreover, the bowl portions are not integrally attached to the water bottle. None of these apparatuses provide for an insulated water bottle equipped with a drinking cup and dish assembly, and there is no indication that these apparatuses can be utilized by both a human and a pet. Lastly, none of these apparatuses can optionally include an attachment clip adapted to be attached to the waist of a person for easy transportability.
Even where portable water bottles having a delivery device, in the way of a cup or the like, have been heretofore disclosed and utilized, these portable water bottles fail to provide a water bottle integrally housed within an interior compartment of a dish or bowl so that the apparatus is compact in nature for effortless portability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,439 to Finnell discloses a thermos bottle cap that doubles as a cup. While, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,702 to Shapiro discloses a water bottle for pets and their owners broadly comprising a liquid container with a lid assembly having an opening through which a flexible tube extends and provides liquid to a liquid reservoir located on the top of the apparatus so that a pet can drink there from. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,675 to Mills discloses a water bottle assembly having a removable water bowl for providing a receptacle for watering a pet while outdoors, broadly comprising a bottle, lid, and a bowl removably coupled to the water bottle for carrying the water bottle and bowl as a single unit. None of these water bottles and cup or bowl assemblies provides a drinking cup and water bottle that is integrally housed within the interior compartment of the delivery bowl, rather these water bottle apparatuses provide a bowl attached to the top part or bottom of a water bottle. Moreover, these devices do not provide both a drinking cup for the pet owner and a drinking dish for the pet conveniently housed in close, integral proximity with a water bottle and one another. Additionally, the bottle does not rotate within the interstices of the dish, thereby providing a dish that has a configuration such as a trough so the pet can readily drink there from. Further, there is no indication that the bottle or dish is insulated to from a thermos to maintain and keep the temperature of the liquid constant for a period of time.
Although numerous insulated water bottles have been heretofore disclosed and utilized, none provide a water bottle integrally housed within the interior compartment of a delivery dish. Fore example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,363 to Monahan, et al., discloses an insulated water bottle adapted to be utilized for a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,649 to Campi discloses a container for the thermostatic preservation of liquids broadly comprising a shell having a cavity to accommodate a vessel which in turn houses a liquid container and encapsulates the liquid container with another top portion. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,964 to Goto, et al., discloses a portable insulating receptacle having an outer non-slip shell. None of these insulated water bottles provides a water bottle having a cup and dish assembly wherein the water bottle is integrally housed within the interior compartment of the cup and the delivery bowl. In fact, these water bottles do not provide a receptacle for convenient delivery of the water/liquid to a human and pet so that the human and pet can readily drink there from.
Significantly, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide a portable assembly, wherein the water bottle and drinking cup is integrally housed within the water delivery dish so that both the cup and the dish are conveniently available for providing optimal water consumption for the pet owner and pet. Moreover, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide an optional insulated water bottle or insulated water delivery cup or insulated water delivery dish. Such an optional insulation arrangement would allow the water housed within the bottle to maintain a constant temperature for a given period of time, thereby, for example, providing a thirst quenching cool drink on a hot summer day in the middle of a forest during a hike.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists a need in the art for a portable water bottle, cup and dish assembly and method for humans and pets that provides a human and pet with a readily accessible water bottle integrally attached to a delivery cup and dish. Also needed in the art is a portable water bottle, cup and dish assembly that broadly comprises a bottle having a top portion and a body portion with an outer shell and an internal chamber that is removably attached and housed within a cup, which are both in turn removably attached and housed within a delivery dish. It would further be desirable if the delivery dish were configured in size and shape to provide access to a pet for drinking therefrom, and the bottle comprised an insulating internal chamber adapted to insulate the liquid housed therein, keeping the liquid at a constant temperature for a period of time. Also desirable, yet heretofore not available, is a delivery cup and/or delivery dish comprising an insulating interior adapted to insulate the liquid when the bottle is within the interior compartment of the delivery cup and/or dish.